eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Acperience 2
|image= |season=2 |episode=19 |jdate=28 August, 2005 |edate=2 September, 2006 |previous=Ill Communication |next=Substance Abuse }} Overview Eureka's condition worsens, and Renton is lost in thought. In the midst of depression, Eureka climbs into the Nirvash and removes the Compac Drive; however, this leads to the Nirvash activating by itself. When Renton finds out, he chases the Nirvash deep into the mines. Meanwhile, the military launches an all-out attack on FAC-51, hoping to smoke Gekkostate out — or bury them under the rubble of the collapsing mine. Synopsis Eureka is not doing any better, to the point where she has trouble walking and staying awake, and Mischa is frustrated with herself because she doesn't know what to make of Eureka's illness. The kids are more scared for Eureka as she continues to withdraw from them. Renton is moping in his bed, feeling betrayed by everybody over how they treat him. He feels something important when he pilots the Nirvash but what troubles him the most is that Eureka doesn't believe him. Suddenly, Talho kicks the door in and pulls him up because they have a job. On the ride to the Gekko, Renton doesn't bother speaking to Eureka, who also doesn't utter a word. However, Renton is surprised when Eureka briefly lays her head on his shoulder, and Talho warns him if he misses the ship the next time, she'll leave him behind. The ship is ready to go, the crew having worked hard to get everything ready. Talho orders Renton to unpack their belongings and prepare diner for the crew, but he is more concerned for Eureka. She then berates him for being slow, but he ignores her. She finds Holland trying to bring the waves back, and they talk about the scub being alive. She asks if he's going to let the Nirvash fly, but he says not with Eureka in her current condition and Talho looks him in the eye as she says he knows Renton can do it. Holland doesn't want to hear this and starts to walk away. Talho pulls him by the arm and tells him to not run away, but he ignores her and keeps walking away from her. The kids are afraid to be near Eureka as she rests in her room. She tries to get them to come back to her, and she apologizes for being a bit strange lately, but they run to Renton as he is making dinner for everyone. Eureka starts staggering into the hanger, asking herself if everyone has come to hate her like Nirvash has. She then goes inside the Nirvash and asks why things turned out the way they did. Wanting to return things they were before she met Renton, she grabs for and pulls out the Amita Drive. The crew is beginning to celebrate that they're done with the repairs and are startled when the Nirvash tears out of the hanger. Holland immediately thinks it's Renton because Eureka is too obediant to leave the ship without permission. Renton and the kids look for Eureka, and discover the Nirvash gone. Woz pipes up there are military KLF units on the way and the signal suddenly turns into 100 units. The military unleashes a missile barrage which shakes up the crew but doesn't do anything serious. The commander opens fire with crawler cannons. Inside the mountains, there is no trapar, so the Gekko can't take off the good way and Holland orders them to prepare for normal takeoff. Talho stops him and asks what he plans to do about Renton and the Nirvash. He says Eureka is more important and she stops him again by reminding him that Renton is also important. Gidget tells them that Eureka is not aboard, to everybody's shock, and Mischa lets Holland know that the kids confessed to her that Eureka took off on the Nirvash and Renton is going after her. Holland grits they'll wait as long as they can. Talho turns and tells them to get ready for standard takeoff until Renton returns. Renton searches for Eureka within the mine. Once the Nirvash stops, Eureka walks towards a wall that she feels drawn to. She puts her hand to the wall and gets a shock as the cavern suddenly lights up. She feels drawn towards it and falls against it, nearly allowing the wall flows to engulf her. Renton notices the change in the mine and realizes he's back in the Zone as he witnesses the purple aura and lights. He gets a flash of Eureka with short hair and scars on her face before he finally finds the Nirvash. The military is continuing their bombardment and they're targeting the catapult launch, but it won't launch. Renton finds the Amita Drive and wonders what happened. He finally finds Eureka melded into the cavern wall. She finds herself within a golden library, and she remembers she was looking for a book, which she has to find before the sun sets. The book she finds has no words, which she thinks is a metaphor for herself; she is a nothing but an empty place. Suddenly, Eureka feels that she is melting and begs for Renton to save her just as a hand reaches down and Renton pulls her out of the wall. Renton is horrified to see her completely covered in scubs. She apologizes for pulling out the Amita Drive and says this is her punishment. Renton promises everything will be alright and he will protect her no matter what. Hap reports if they keep up, they're going to be trapped, and Holland calls for them to run, over Talho's protests. Back in the Nirvash, Renton realizes Eureka was serious about offering him to be Nirvash's pilot and apologizes. He begs Nirvash to give him the strength to protect Eureka, and the effect is immediate. Energy erupts in the cavern in all directions when the Amita Drive flares to life. Hap reports they've got a hugs trapar headed behind them as the scub comes back to life. Renton asks Eureka what is going on, but she is passed out. Woz reports they've got a massive shockwave after the next trapar wave, and Holland orders them to take off right now. The top of the mountain is blown off and the military commander calls for retreat. Holland has his face in his hands because he left Eureka behind. Woz pipes up with more information that they have an LFO signal, and Holland realizes that it was the Seven Swell that blew up the mountain when he sees the Nirvash emerging from the mine. After returning to the Gekko, Holland asks Renton what happened to Eureka, and he says he doesn't know and he found her like that. Holland doesn't believe him and is angry that Renton was able to release the Seven Swell on his own. Renton begs for answers on what happened and about Eureka's condition. He angrily grabs Renton by the neck and threatens him with abuse if he doesn't promise to never pilot the Nirvash again and never tell anyone about Eureka. Major Events *Eureka starts to think everyone hates her, unaware they are actually concerned about her. *Eureka is covered in scub after nearly allowing the Scub Coral to absorb her. *Renton releases a Seven Swell to save Eureka, even though Holland blames Eureka's condition on him and believes the boy is a risk to her and the Gekkostate. Trivia *The name of this episode is a reference to "Acperience 2" by Hardfloor. *Eureka's depression reaches its climax, when she removes the Amita drive from the Compac Drive, causing her to be taken deep into the mine and attempt allow herself to be absorbed by the Scub Coral. * Eureka removing the Amita Drive is her attempt to return things the way they were before she met Renton, meaning she is trying to remove Renton from her heart due to her initial belief that her misfortunes are because of him. * Despite noticing his depression, Talho refuses to help Renton and the rest of the crew is not worried about him. * This is the first time the kids have gone to Renton when they are distressed, due to their concern about Eureka and how her emotionless attitude scares them. Renton decided to cheer them up by suggesting they eat dinner with Eureka, but finds out that Eureka was within the mine instead. * Holland was willing to abandon Renton and the Nirvash within the mine and in midst of the military's ambush (thinking Eureka was still on the ship) if it meant Eureka's safety would be guaranteed, not knowing that all three of them are in the mine. This shows his complete disregard for the boy's well-being and how he no longer considers Renton as a crew mate or someone worth his consideration. He also shows no worry about Nirvash, despite it being so important to Eureka. * Eureka finds a white book with blank pages and she compares herself to the book, and starts to think she has no purpose in life. However, just as she is being absorbed by the Scub Coral, she suddenly shouts out for Renton to save her, which he does. * When Eureka apologizes for almost letting herself be absorbed and is willing to accept her punishment, Renton was overcome with horror and worry for her. He thinks that him rejecting her offer to be the new pilot of Nirvash is responsible for what happened to her and decides to accept being Nirvash's pilot. * Even though releasing the Seven Swell allowed the Gekkostate to escape from the military and for the Nirvash to get back to the Gekko safely, Holland was angry that Renton was able to release the Seven Swell on his own and shocked to see Eureka covered in scub. In a mixture of anger and concern, he threatened to beat Renton even worse if he ever set foot in the Nirvash again and wanted him to stay away from Eureka, thinking Renton is to blame for what happened to her. Category:Eureka Seven